<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t wanna wait on it (tonight i wanna get nasty) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185572">don’t wanna wait on it (tonight i wanna get nasty)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No beta lol, also kinda size kink????, dont read this, female reader 😟, genderless reader ?, how do u tag, no use of y/n in here, omega phillip teehee, reader has a peen but not rlly, uMMMmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s under you. <i>Cute.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip Mauvais/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t wanna wait on it (tonight i wanna get nasty)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah... Shit,” Phillip closed his Chromebook for the third time today, as it shut off from the session ending. He was in the middle of doing work for his fifth period (yeah right) when the session ended.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck. Wasn’t gonna get that done anyways.” He gives up and throws the laptop over his bed.<br/>
<br/>
Contemplating whether to open YouTube on his phone or turn on his PS4, he decides for the latter. Playing games was a daily thing, after all. Taking a quick stare at his hamster that’s been running on the hamster wheel all day, he decides to get up.<br/>
<br/>
His heat hits him.<br/>
<br/>
“F-Fuck.” The sweet scent of honey starts to fill the room as copious amounts of slick starts dripping down his thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“No... Not now...! Fuck!” He stumbles to the floor, gripping onto the bedside as his hands grapple for his phone.<br/>
<br/>
Quick dialing emits through the phone.<br/>
<br/>
<i> One ring. </i><br/>
<br/>
“Hnnng...”<br/>
<br/>
<i> Two rings. </i><br/>
<br/>
“Pick up... Pick up...”<br/>
<br/>
It goes through. Soft wailing comes through the phone from your side.<br/>
<br/>
“Need you... Here... Now...”<br/>
<br/>
Shock runs through your body. <i> He’s already in his heat...?</i> You chuckle a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Please don’t laugh... Need you here... nnng...” You hear faint squelching coming from the other side. <i> So impatient. </i><br/>
<br/>
“Yeah... Alright. Give me a sec.” Teasing him a bit, you don’t answer for a minute or so. Complete silence.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you here? Please... It hurts... I can’t take it any longer...” The whining coming from his throat makes you feel a little bad about his situation. Oh well.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me what you want.”<br/>
<br/>
“You... I want you... Need you...”<br/>
<br/>
“Need me to do what?”<br/>
<br/>
“Use me... However you want to.”<br/>
<br/>
You chuckle a bit. “How so?”<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck me. Please.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s what I wanted to hear. Good boy.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It’s cute, really. The way his moans echo through the room.<br/>
<br/>
It’s hysterical. The way your bodies contrast. The one who seems so little under your gaze writhing under your touch, when in reality he’s twice the size of you.<br/>
<br/>
It’s pathetic.<br/>
<br/>
He’s pathetic.<br/>
<br/>
It just turns you on more.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re gonna be good for me, right?” His clenching hole under you seems to answer accompanied by his small whimpers.<br/>
<br/>
“Use your voice, slut.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m gonna be good... I’ll be good for you...! Please... Just fuck me... Please... I feel like I’m gonna die... Need you...”<br/>
<br/>
How <i>cute</i>.<br/>
<br/>
The slide into him is nothing but welcoming. It’s sweet, inviting. Makes you want to use him as a fucktoy. There’s no resistance. Just him, moaning below you, crying for more.<br/>
<br/>
You bottom out. There seems to be no reason you should give him time to rest, so you start moving.<br/>
<br/>
“Hnng...!” His breathy moans outweigh your efforts. He’s loud. You rock back into him.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck...!” There’s no obstacle when you find his prostate. It’s there. You just need to use it enough and-<br/>
<br/>
He lets out a silent scream. “Right... there. Right there... Please...!”<br/>
<br/>
It sets you on fire. You want to ravish him.<br/>
<br/>
You move him a bit, angling him perfectly so you can ram into his prostate, listening attentively to his cries and whimpers below you as you completely lose control.<br/>
<br/>
You’re gonna be here for a <i>while</i>.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>